Bluff
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. After Lelouch takes the Britannian throne, Gino considers where his loyalties lie and how far he's willing to go for the sake of his pride. M/M, explicit, dubcon.


Gino hadn't even had the opportunity to greet Suzaku before he was pinned and cuffed and dragged in front of the Emperor himself.

Suzaku was _rough_.

"What is the former Knight of Three doing here?" Lelouch asked his knight, completely ignoring Gino.

Gino could feel Suzaku shrug. "He just landed with the Tristan, Your Majesty. I don't know how he made it past your look-outs," and there was a slight emphasis on the _your, _as if Suzaku was divorcing himself from them, "but he hasn't acted with any aggression. Yet."

Lelouch smiled, seemingly amused. "And given that, what is your advice, my knight?"

"Jail him with the others," Suzaku answered immediately, as if it was obvious.

"Wait, no!" Gino struggled in Suzaku's grip. "I want to join up with you."

For the first time, Lelouch looked at him. "What?"

"Your Majesty," Gino quickly added. "I want to join your forces."

Lelouch's eyes flickered back up to Suzaku's, communicating silently with him over Gino's head. When the silence was broken, it was by Suzaku.

"Why?"

"Because I've always served Britannia," Gino answered. "I haven't always agreed with her philosophies, but I've served her loyally. And this is still Britannia, no matter what Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia claim, no matter what Bismark says… said."

Lelouch gave a little huff. "Really." He raised his fingers to his temples, as if fighting back a headache. "I don't want you, Weinberg. Go back." He waved his hand and Suzaku released Gino, stepping just out of reach but more than close enough to intervene if Gino proved to be a threat.

Gino wasn't planning on threatening anyone. "Please, Your Majesty. This is… this is the only honourable way for me to live. If you don't accept me, you might as well kill me."

"Now you're just being overdramatic," Lelouch chided.

"No! I…" This wasn't an impulsive decision. What had been impulsive had been the way he'd followed Bismark and the others, leading an attack against the rightful Emperor. This wasn't what Gino had expected, nor what he'd been taught was right, but it was the reality of the situation. Lelouch sat on the throne of Britannia, and led her armies. As much as he might have preferred to follow Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia, Suzaku had been entirely correct when he'd berated him in the skies over Lelouch's palace.

They were the ones rebelling against Britannia now. Lelouch _was_ Britannia, for better or for worse, and Gino's loyalty and service were rightfully his.

Lelouch did not seem to agree. "Less than a week ago, you attacked with your allies. Now you're expecting me to welcome you with open arms?" He laughed. "It doesn't work that way, former Knight of Three. There is only one man for whom I will make those allowances."

Gino couldn't help himself. He looked over at Suzaku. Suzaku just looked back at him, expression almost completely blank except for a slight hint of smugness.

Fine. Gino had always known there was something weird between them in any case. He didn't want to stand at Lelouch's side, though, all he wanted to do was return to serve Britannia. It was his home, his refuge, his life. While his Tristan had been repaired, he'd considered rebelling with the others, but he just couldn't. He did regret leaving without a word of explanation, but he hoped that they would understand, at least a little. Maybe Kallen would; she seemed to have a similar unconditional loyalty to her country.

Gino turned back to Lelouch. "I'm not asking for your trust, Your Majesty. I know I haven't earned it, and I may never be able to. All I'm asking is the opportunity to serve. Your father gave that opportunity to the Numbers he conquered, as a Britannian, and former Britannian soldier, that's all I want."

Lelouch's face clouded over. "I wouldn't invoke that man's practices as an argument to sway my decisions." But he didn't immediately say no this time. Instead, he looked thoughtfully at Gino. "You claim you're loyal, and wish to prove it, do you? I assure you, no Number fought in my father's army without at least a show of abandoning their old life in favour of mindless obedience to an uncaring master. I suppose you're right in that I could offer you that, at least." Lelouch smiled, and it wasn't kind. "Disrobe."

Gino stared for a long moment. "Wh-what?"

"Remove your clothes." Lelouch's cruel smile remained on his face. "I assure you, whatever pride you have left will only be detrimental to this test of your loyalty."

Gino swallowed and nodded. He'd been naked and embarrassed before. Hazing rituals weren't uncommon in the military and, due to his height and build, he'd always looked older than he was. This was a little more immature than he'd expected the Emperor of a third of the world to act, but Lelouch _was_ still an eighteen year old boy, and a bit of a prude if the façade he'd shown at Ashford was any indication. This should be humiliating but painless.

As he started taking off his clothes, he heard Suzaku move over by Lelouch's side, speaking to his Emperor in low tones. He sounded concerned, Lelouch just sounded amused, and Gino couldn't make out a single thing they were saying.

It was even more unnerving than stripping in the middle of a deserted throne room. It was a little odd that Lelouch had met with him here, alone except for Suzaku. Although Suzaku was probably more than enough to protect him. And now that Gino was naked, his clothes neatly folded on the floor at his feet, Gino was sure he'd present even less of a threat.

"…he has more muscle mass than you."

"I don't think Your Majesty is in an ideal position to comment on other people's muscle masses."

"I'm just surprised, Suzaku. I'm sure you could still take him." Lelouch sounded fondly amused at Suzaku's defensiveness.

"I have."

"Really?" The military clack of Lelouch's boots on the floor as he circled Gino sent shivers up and down Gino's spine. He held himself fast, refusing to hide or flinch from the Emperor's gaze. "When was that?"

"We sparred as fellow knights."

Not often. And Suzaku was right; he'd won handily every time.

"Ah, right. That year… I'm sorry I missed it."

"Our sparring?"

"That year."

"Lelouch…"

_That _was interesting. Gino's mind raced, trying to figure out what the lack of titles between the Emperor and his knight could possibly mean, when he felt a hand slide lightly over his thoracic spine.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, and the soft chuckle from behind him indicated that the Emperor noticed his jumpiness as well. Gino grit his teeth, determined to pass whatever test was set for him. As long as it wasn't as public as posing as a statue in the rose gardens, he was pretty sure he could manage it.

"He's not nearly as scarred, however." Lelouch sounded almost appreciative. It was creepy. "And his skin is pale enough that scars would show quite readily."

"He's still not as pale as you."

"Hmm… no. I suppose aristocratic inbreeding will always be second-place to royal inbreeding." Lelouch circled around to Gino's front, stepping back and just… looking.

Gino could literally _feel_ his penis and scrotum shrinking under Lelouch's gaze.

Lelouch didn't comment on that, his face a blank mask of mild amusement. "Are you ready to prove your loyalty, Weinberg?"

Great. So this whole humiliating thing had just been foreplay.

Wait. No. Gino desperately tried to unthink that word. It had way too many unfortunate implications while naked. And Lelouch was a prissy prude. He wouldn't…

"Gino!" Gino's attention snapped back to Lelouch, his breathing sped up in something like panic. Lelouch looked irritated. "Answer the question."

What question? Oh, right… "Yes, Your Majesty." The reminder of why he was doing what he was doing managed to calm Gino down a little.

"Very well." Lelouch gestured for Gino to follow him up the steps to the throne. "Bend over, bracing your arms on the back of the throne."

Suzaku reacted before Gino. "Lelouch…"

"You're dismissed, Sir Kururugi."

"_Lelouch_!"

"Get out, Suzaku." Lelouch's attention turned back to Gino, who hadn't moved, frozen in part in shock. "Move, Weinberg. Or gather up your clothing and leave."

Gino moved. He was tall enough that he had to prop himself up on his elbows, his legs spread and his naked ass out and exposed. He could hear Suzaku make a sound – something disgusted or helpless – and the quick clips of his boots retreating.

Leaving Gino and Lelouch alone.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was an odd situation. With no visible guards present, Gino was more than sure that he could take Lelouch easily. But to do so would invalidate everything he'd come to do. As it was, he was most than half-certain Lelouch was bluffing, and had sent Suzaku out so that he wouldn't lose face in front of his knight. The trouble was that Gino wasn't _completely_ sure. And the potential that Lelouch might actually follow-through on this was…

…no. He was _not _going to get an erection. It was odd that not being able to see Lelouch watching him turned him on as much as watching Lelouch look at him had turned him off. Gino grit his teeth and breathed slowly and deeply, concentrating as he would in battle.

It felt like forever until Lelouch moved, more slowly than Suzaku had retreated, every step deliberate.

"Why are you doing this?"

Gino jumped at the sound of his voice, no matter how expected it was. "I serve Britannia, Your Majesty. I'm loyal…"

"That's not…" Lelouch took a deep breath. "My Britannia is not my father's. How can you be loyal to something so alien?"

"It's the same people," Gino said, his voice softer. "I'd be protecting the same things."

Lelouch's hand landed, not on his body as Gino might have expected, but on his head, stroking his hair softly. "You're thinking about it wrong. People are people. Britannian, Japanese, Chinese… they're all people and all worthy of protection, Gino. It's a country's ideals that you need to fight for, that you need to decide you're willing to die for. I hated you, you know." His hand was gentle. "That you would fight and die for my father's screwed up ideals. I hated all of you; every knight, every soldier, every pawn he wielded."

"I never hated you," Gino said before he could stop himself. "I thought you were neat. At Ashford, I mean. And now… it might not be the Britannia I signed up for, but it's still Britannia."

Lelouch's hand clenched, pulling painfully at Gino's hair. "It won't be when I'm through with it."

Gino winced and bowed his head. His heart was racing and there was an uncomfortable heat pooling in his gut – a very discomforting mixture of fear and arousal. He shivered.

"Ah, but I'm being inconsiderate, aren't I?" Lelouch asked, releasing Gino's hair to (_finally_) touch Gino's skin, sliding over his shoulder. "You must be eager to get this over with."

His dark voice sent shivers down Gino's spine, but Gino was still pretty sure it was a bluff. "Whatever Your Majesty wishes."

Lelouch pressed against Gino, his hip against Gino's ass so that Gino couldn't even tell if he was hard. Like Gino was getting. "You don't think I'll go through with it, do you?"

"I'm sure Your Majesty–"

"Stop that. You're thinking of me as 'Lelouch', as the boy I played at school." Lelouch turned his head and his breath gusted over Gino's ear and neck as he spoke. "You have no idea who or what I am, Gino."

Gino groaned. He couldn't even say what had finally clenched it – Lelouch's hot breath, his promising words, the brush of his clothes against Gino's side, the way he said Gino's name… whatever it was, it was too late now. All Lelouch had to do was look down to see how 'willing' he was to go through with this.

From Lelouch's chuckle and the way his hand moved lower, down Gino's back, Lelouch had, indeed, looked down. "On the other hand, perhaps I've misread you as well."

Well. There was really no point in hiding it now. "You're very physically attractive, Your Majesty." Lelouch snorted with mild laughter at that. "I… at Ashford, I…"

"Have you done this before?"

"Anal sex?" Gino asked, looking over his shoulder for a reaction. Lelouch kept his expression mildly amused. "Not as the receiver, no."

Lelouch shook his head. "There's nothing to prepare you with. This will be painful, I can guarantee that."

Gino bowed his head and stuck out his ass. "I'm at your service, Your Majesty."

He might have heard Lelouch mutter "I'm still not sure _why_." But he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was the absence of Lelouch's hand against his skin was soon replaced by slick fingers sliding down his sacrum, between his cheeks. "This can stop anytime, Gino. Just say the word."

"And if I do…"

"You leave."

Gino nodded and bowed his head further as Lelouch's finger slid into him.

It didn't hurt. At all. That was kind of surprising; Gino had really expected some kind of pain. But all there was was pressure and the sensation of something wriggling where there really shouldn't be.

"Don't you find this debasing?" Lelouch asked, his voice calm and level as if Gino wasn't naked and clenching around his finger. "Don't you have any pride?"

Gino shook his head wordlessly. It wasn't that he didn't have pride, it was that this was separate from that. In fact, he was kind of proud at how good he was at taking this. "You can add another finger whenever you like, Your Majesty."

Lelouch huffed as if _his_ pride was piqued by that and another saliva-covered finger slid into Gino. Gino groaned as this one increased the pressure past the point of comfort. It still wasn't pain, and his cock was still at least half-hard, but he could feel the ring of muscle constricting around Lelouch's fingers, and just above that… "_Ahh_!"

Lelouch's wrist jerked at that, as if he was surprised by Gino's cry. "What…"

"Felt good," Gino said simply, starting to move against Lelouch's fingers. "You feel good. Inside me." He didn't want to be saying any of that, but it was true.

Lelouch's breathing wasn't as steady as it had been. "This isn't about your pleasure, Weinberg."

"I know." Gino did know. But still… "It still feels good."

Instead of a response, Lelouch's other hand slid around Gino's front and lightly palmed his cock. Gino cried out before he could bite it back.

"I could leave you here, like this," Lelouch said. "Hard and aching and unfulfilled."

Gino shook his head … "Would that be enough to prove my loyalty, Your Majesty?"

"No," Lelouch answered, slipping a third finger in. _That_ one hurt, stretching Gino more than he could take. "Although I'm not sure that's what we're doing anymore." He removed his hand from Gino's erection and placed it in front of Gino's face. "Get it as wet as you can."

Gino was already licking it, sucking on Lelouch's fingers and pressing hard sucking kisses on the palm. Lelouch responded by pressing harder and faster into him and Gino panted desperately for _something_ to happen to end this almost painful build-up.

Lelouch groaned.

It was the first involuntary noise he'd made, and it made Gino grin. He wasn't the only one feeling it.

In retaliation for the grin, perhaps, Lelouch moved his hand, leaving Gino with wet, tingling lips. Gino was about to say something when Lelouch removed his fingers from his ass as well, and the only sound out of Gino was a whine of relief and anticipation.

At some point, Lelouch had undone his pants, and his naked erection was pressing against Gino's ass. Gino pushed back against it, impatient. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch froze. "…you said my name…"

He sounded so unsure, so different from before, that Gino had to turn to face him. Lelouch's eyes were wide, almost frightened, but mostly confused. His cock was sticking up out of his pants, hard and ready, slicked with Gino's spit and lightly cradled in Lelouch's hand. He looked like he didn't even notice it, however, staring at Gino, seeming less like a child Emperor and more like the clever but clearly virginal classmate he'd been at Ashford.

Gino moved instinctually, grasping the back of Lelouch's neck and leaning down to kiss him.

Lelouch made a soft, hungry sound and kissed back. He tasted good, normal, like any other person Gino had ever kissed. Gino smiled into the kiss. "I wanted to do that, ya know. Before. At school."

When Lelouch pulled away, he was flushed, but the confusion was gone. "That was out of line, Weinberg."

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Anything to continue this. "I'm ready to proceed."

Lelouch nodded, back to being the Emperor. "Resume your position."

Gino didn't, right away. "Ah… if I may, could we do it like this?" He asked, hopefully. "Face-to-face?" He wanted to see Lelouch.

"No," Lelouch answered firmly. "Turn around."

This time, Gino did as he was ordered, his legs shoulder-width apart, his ass up and exposed. "Is this good, Your Majesty?"

"Just… fine." There was the sound of Lelouch spitting on his hand (that was kind of considerate) and then Gino felt him positioning himself behind him, Lelouch's cock hard and ready at his entrance.

The first push in was a little too hurried, and Gino had to bite back a cry as pain shot through him, up his back and down his legs, making them shake. He could hear Lelouch behind him, his soft 'oh' of surprise, the way his breath caught; as well as feel him, thick and hot inside, fingers gripping just a little too tightly against his hips outside. Gino desperately tried to relax, to let this happen, but every instinct was making him fight the sudden invasion. He dragged his hands through his own hair, grasping and pulling to try to distract himself from the other pain.

Just as the agony was settling into an uncomfortable burn, Lelouch moved again, pushing deeper. It was actually easier to take this time, a slide more than a stretch, and Gino groaned as he felt his cock twitching with renewed interest. At this rate, he might even get hard again.

Lelouch's grip shifted and he pushed all the way in, his pelvis pressing against Gino's buttocks. Gino tried to breathe deeply, but could only manage quick gulps of air. This was really happening. Lelouch was really inside him, not moving apart from his trembling hands. This was… "You can move now if you like, Your Majesty."

Lelouch hissed something that was almost a word and one of his hands slid up Gino's side, bracing Lelouch against his shoulder. Gino took a deep breath and moved his hips, just a little, forward and back, lightly fucking himself on Lelouch's cock. Lelouch gasped.

"Don't–"

"It's okay." Gino would have given anything to see Lelouch's face. "It's okay. It's… good."

And it was. Gino had had enough time to get used to Lelouch being inside him, and the invasive burn had turned into something more pleasurable. The only complaint Gino had now was that Lelouch wasn't _doing_ anything now that he was in.

But from the way Lelouch was breathing, sharp staccato breaths that rasped almost painfully, from the way his hands alternated between gripping and shaking, from the way Lelouch's voice had broken when he told Gino 'don't', Gino wasn't sure Lelouch was _able_ to do much more at this point. He seemed as overwhelmed as Gino had expected to be.

Gino looked over his shoulder, taking in the view of Lelouch, his eyes tightly shut, biting down on his lower lip so hard that Gino could see white surrounding his teeth. "Hey…" He moved one of his arms from the throne, placing a hand gently on the back of Lelouch's where it trembled on his hip. "Lelouch, hey." Lelouch's eyes flew open and Gino slowly moved his hand around to rest against his cock. "It's really okay. We got this far, yeah?" Lelouch's fingers reflexively tightened around Gino, making him gasp and meet Lelouch's eyes with a lazy desire. "Fuck me."

He didn't expect what Lelouch did next, griping Gino by the shoulder and practically standing on his tiptoes to get high enough to press a sloppy kiss against Gino's lips. Gino groaned as that pressed Lelouch even deeper inside him, parting his lips eagerly as Lelouch's tongue darted in his mouth, over his lips and teeth and even chin due to the height difference. Lelouch's weight against his back wasn't as heavy as Gino would have expected, even when Lelouch collapsed against him, his mouth pressing against Gino's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have never taken it this far."

Gino wondered how often Lelouch apologized. He guessed pretty close to never. "It's okay." He'd lost count of the number of times he'd said that. "It's fine. Just… finish it?"

Lelouch nodded and his grip around Gino's erection tightened as his hips started moving, slowly at first as if testing himself or Gino, then harder and faster as Gino bent back over the throne, leaning against one arm while the other moved with Lelouch's hand over his cock. "Is it…"

"It's good." Gino's back arched as he instinctively tried to find a certain angle. "It's good, Lelouch…"

"Oh…" Lelouch was breathing hard, Gino could feel it against his back. "That's… good…" His voice broke on the last word as he thrust in hard and deep and came, his hand clenching over Gino's cock and wringing out Gino's own orgasm in instinctive, subconscious motions.

Gino groaned and collapsed, his legs giving out as he shot out spurt after spurt against the back of Lelouch's throne.

Lelouch followed him down.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It wasn't that Gino fell asleep or passed out or anything. It was just that the way his body felt and the way his blood sang in his ears was more important than what was going on around him.

So he missed when Lelouch slid out of him and left him crumpled on the floor, naked and shivering in the afterglow. He missed Suzaku coming in, and the first words exchanged between the Emperor and his knight. By the time he bothered to pay attention, Suzaku was already scolding.

"…can't believe you actually went though with it. I shouldn't have left, but… god, Lelouch did you even use protection?"

"Why bother?" Lelouch still sounded breathless, but his irritation was clear. "I was a virgin and it hardly matters if I picked something up from him, considering…"

"It would matter if we… I mean, you…" Suzaku took a deep breath. "Fine, whatever. Now that you raped him, what are we supposed to do?"

"Wasn't like that."

Gino hadn't meant to speak up, but he had the feeling Lelouch wouldn't. He looked up to see both of them giving him their full attention. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"It really wasn't like that, Suzaku. I wanted it. And not just to prove myself."

Suzaku didn't look convinced.

"I can fix this," Lelouch said, ignoring Gino. "It's no more than I've done to others."

"What do you… oh. Your _geass_." Suzaku still didn't look happy. "Fine. Do that. I'll get the Tristan ready."

Gino hadn't quite followed that, but it sounded like… "I can stay?"

"No," Lelouch answered, his tone firm. "You don't meet the criteria, I'm afraid."

"But…"

Lelouch knelt down, rubbing his eyes before tilting Gino's head up. "I should have just done this from the start."

Gino felt dizzy from looking into Lelouch's eyes. Almost sick. There was something very wrong happening. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to." Lelouch leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Gino's lips. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be." Gino kissed him back, harder, suddenly afraid like he hadn't been throughout the entire previous 'test'. "Please, Lelouch…"

Lelouch pulled away and looked at Gino. His lips were moving, but Gino couldn't hear the words. All he knew was that he _must_ do what he came here to do; obey his Emperor.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Kallen was waiting for him (looking like she hadn't been waiting) when Gino landed the Tristan. "So. You came back."

"I did." Gino smiled as he draped his cape over his shoulders, feeling the comforting weight of his full uniform as the Knight of Three. "I guess I just needed time to think to come to the correct answer."

"Are you sure you want to join with us?" Kallen asked, looking over the ocean view. "It means you'd be fighting against Britannia."

Gino followed her gaze. It was a beautiful view. "You know?" He deflected rather than directly answering her question. "Right now… right now I think I understand your feelings just a bit." The same feelings that should have driven him to Emperor Lelouch's side, but instead led him here, to the rebels. Where he truly belonged.

"Huh?" Kallen looked confused and a little pleased. "Well… you're welcome, then."

"Thanks."


End file.
